The Day That Was
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: What if the Day That Wasn't (1x06) remained the Day That Was? With secrets revealed, powers discovered and romance rekindled, can the Umbrella Academy come together to save the day? Or are they fated to always lose?
1. The Day That Was

_If you like this chapter, feel free to check out some of my other works in this Fandom, I particularly recommend "What Comes Next" and its sequel "Ordinary". Don't want to give anything away but if you listen to "A Cover Is Not The Book" from Mary Poppins Returns you may notice something…._

"Dave?" Klaus asked with a watery smile as Dave returned it with one of his own.

"Hi. I'm here." Dave told him.

"I'm so sorry I left you." Klaus blubbered, struggling to thrash his way from his bonds whilst Dave stood before him. 

"Hey, hey, none of that now. I don't blame you at all. It wasn't your fault, Klaus. I wanted you to go on and live your life without me, remember? I told you when we started dating, if you lost me, go back to where you came from and live without me, I'm happy you've gone back."

"I refuse to live if it's not with you, Dave." Klaus cried as he struggled some more. "HELP! HELP!" He screamed over and over, hoping someone would untie his binds so that he could reach Dave, hold him, embrace him.

"Master Klaus!" A voice called out as Pogo approached him, stooping to untie him.

"Pogo, god, please, help me."

"What are you doing, Master Klaus?" Pogo asked as he undid the knots keeping Klaus tied to the chair.

"I was forcing myself to get clean, and it worked. Dave!" Klaus cried, running to him, shuddering s he ran through Dave's arms.

"Klaus..." Dave said sadly. "I'm not really here, I can't hold you, not yet."

"Not yet?" Klaus asked as Pogo looked at him in shock.

"Master Klaus, are you talking to a spirit at the moment?"

"His name is Dave, Pogo." Klaus said with a sad look as he stared longingly towards Dave. "He is and was the best part of me."

"But why were you tied up my dear boy?"

"I need to be clean to see him. I'm sober, Pogo. For the first time in a long time, I'm not only sober, but I'm happy to be sober."

"I must say, you don't know how happy that makes me to hear those words from you, my boy." Pogo said, face breaking into a wide grin. "Mister Dave, truly, whoever you are. Thank you."

"He says don't mention it Pogo." Klaus said as Dave responded to him. "To be honest, I think he's trying to come to terms with the idea of a talking chimp."

"I suppose it must take some getting used too." Pogo smiled. "I'm sorry, Master Klaus, I was just happy to hear that you're clean again. Truly, this is a great day. Maybe now you'll be able to speak to your father like Master Luther wanted?"

At the mention of this, Klaus' eyes darkened and Dave flinched. From what Klaus told him, his siblings and their constant belittling of Klaus had really done a number on his confidence and psyche. He didn't want to witness Klaus spiral over that. Not again.

"That prick just wanted me to use my powers to solve his own curiosity. There's no mystery here, Pogo. Dad just died of old age, or a build up of spite, whichever the old bastard got too first." Klaus spat as Pogo shook his head.

"Master Klaus, I really wish you wouldn't speak like that of your late father. Despite his flaws, Reginald Hargreeves was a great man who did what he did to try and help you, all of you, realise your potential. I admit his methods may have been...flawed, but he did it with the best of intentions. Surely you see that my dear boy?"

"I don't and I doubt I ever will." Klaus told him simply, as Pogo sighed.

"Very well. I'll be downstairs if you need me, Master Klaus." Pogo said simply. "Mister Dave, though I cannot see you, it is nice to meet the man who has helped Master Klaus."

"Thanks Pogo." Dave smiled sadly after him.

Klaus conveyed the message as Pogo walked away, Pogo raising a hand to signal he'd heard and welcomed it.

/

Diego walked with Grace in the park, enjoying the moonlit night, and enjoying the fact that his Mother was finally free of the old house and the memories of the old place, all the nightmares and horrors the children had had to experience in their childhoods, before she pulled him aside.

"There's something else that needs to be said, Diego." Grace started to explain as Diego looked at her in worry. "Pogo and I, we've been lying. We've been lying to all of you."

"Mom? What's the matter?" Diego asked.

"It's about your father, about his death." Grace said as Diego looked in shock.

"Mom, please, you're scaring me, what have you been lying about his death for?"

"Your father knew he needed you and your siblings back together, he also knew you wouldn't reunite unless it was for something momentous. He needed you all together so you could fulfil your destiny and save the world."

"Mom, please. Tell me." Diego pleaded with her.

"Your father….he killed himself, Diego. To bring you all back together for the funeral." Grace told him as Diego reeled backwards in shock. "Before he died, he told Pogo and I his plan, swore that we'd keep his secret and reprogrammed my safety functions so I didn't perform First Aid on him, instead making me take his Monocle to further the murder mystery he was sure Luther would believe in. He hoped you'd also believe it too and together the two of you would get your siblings to investigate. He knew that if you got a taste for working together again, as the Umbrella Academy once more, you'd work together to stop the apocalypse, which he knew would be coming." Grace explained. Seeing the shock in Diego's eyes, Grace reached over to him, only to falter when he jerked backwards away from her.

"Diego...please..." Grace said softly. "We were only doing what your Father wanted. I couldn't live with it, not telling you children though. I had to tell you. Please, don't be angry at us. I'm so proud of the man you've become."

"Don't." Diego said suddenly, clearing his head. "Please, Mom, just...not right now, just don't. Please."

"Diego..." Grace said sadly as Diego turned away from her and began to run, back towards the Academy.

/

"You know if we leave now we can make that flight?" Allison asked.

"We?" Luther questioned, confused for a moment before smiling as Allison took his hand and walked with him, hand in hand, heading towards the edge of the park. Hailing a cab, the two of them climbed into it.

"Airport please." Allison told the driver with a smile. "There's an extra hundred if you get us there in the next twenty minutes."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Luther asked as the taxi sped away from the sidewalk and flew through the traffic, always remaining at the speed limit or there abouts.

After fifteen minutes he pulled into the airport car park alongside the terminal, and handing over a wad of cash, Allison pulled Luther from the cab, laughing as she did, and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"To the start of a new life?"

"To the start of a happy future." Luther replied with a smile and a blush. "I'm just wondering, what about the apocalypse, what about our family?"

"What about us, Luther?" Allison asked. "Look, we'll come back. Just go back to LA, grab Claire and come home. We'll sort out this end of the world mess and then we'll take off, just you, Claire and me, go see the world." Allison told him. "Just think of it. We've given our lives to things that make others happy, why not, just for once, make ourselves happy?"

"You're right." Luther told her, mulling it for a moment. "Why shouldn't we be happy together, just for once?"

"Come with me, Luther." Allison smiled, offering her hand, and hand in hand they walked into the terminal.

"One for LA, first class, next flight." Allison told the attendant on the desk after flashing her own boarding pass.

"Ma'am, to do that will cost at least $10,000." The attendant said awkwardly, as Allison pulled out her purse.

"Not an issue. First class. LA. Same flight. Thank you." Allison smiled again. An hour later, they were in the air and headed on their way to a bright future.

/

"Vanya?" Leonard's voice came from outside the room. "Are you in here?"

Vanya paused her searching the pages of her father's journal, reading where it said she had powers but her father was using her medication to suppress them and suddenly it all made sense. The fact that Leonard kept pushing her to believe she was special. The fact Helen had vanished. That her pills were gone. That she had gone from having no real talent to earning First Chair. It was all connected. Leonard, he'd done it. He played her, he'd manipulated her into letting her powers develop again. She didn't know why he had, but she knew there and then, whoever Leonard was, whatever Leonard was, he didn't love her. Didn't care for her like he'd made out all week. He was an enemy.

"Vanya?" Leonard asked, walking into the room, freezing when he saw her hunched on the floor over a book. A red journal. "Vanya...I can explain." Leonard started, as Vanya turned to him, tears streaming down her face, the room slightly shaking.

"Can you? Really? Tell me then, Leonard, why do you have my father's old journal? Why is there passages dedicated to me? To powers I didn't even know I had. To my anxiety pills that all went missing when I started associating with you? Tell me!" Vanya screamed, hearing a vase on the bedside table beside her shattering as she said it.

"Vanya, please. Let's just talk about this, ok? Just sit down, have a coffee and talk about it all? How does that sound?" Leonard asked nervously as a wind started blowing in the room, the shaking got louder and more intense and things started shattering all around him.

Vanya looked into his eyes, and Leonard was terrified to see her normally brown eyes had taken on a pure white appearance, and she smiled, her smile not looking small and shy, but wide and terrifying.

"Please, Vanya. I love you!" Leonard said as Vanya raised her hand and Leonard felt his feet lift from the ground. Struggling against some unseen force, Vanya stared at him without seeing. He knew there and then that it would be it. Vanya didn't know he was there and probably wouldn't have cared if she did. This would be the end, the end of all of his plans.

Vanya waved her hand and the shards of glass on the floor rose up and began to spin in the air, the shards moving dangerously close towards Leonard.

"Please….Vanya….." Leonard choked out as Vanya pushed her hand forward, the shards impaling Leonard, shredding through the air as wave after wave of glass and wood shot through the air and drove into his body, ripping through him, Leonard choked as blood ran out of his body, up into his mouth, as he choked on his own blood, then Vanya lowered her hand, and Leonard fell to the floor. The wind stopped, the shaking ended and Leonard crashed onto the floor with a mundane finality.

Taking a deep breath, Vanya looked around, her eyes turning from white to brown again. Looking around, seeing Leonard in a pool of his own blood, she covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming. Bending down and grabbing her father's notebook, she rushed down the stairs and out of the house, determined to put as much distance between herself and Leonard as possible. She couldn't think clearly, other than one thought. Get home. Get back to the Academy.

/

Five grabbed the tube from Gloria and opened it up.

"Protect Harold Jenkins."

Rushing to the typewriter, he quickly wrote up new orders for Hazel and Cha-Cha, ordering each one to eliminate the others and then threw them into the tubes, just as The Handler arrived in the room.

"You know that's not how we do things here." The Handler admonished him. Five could tell by the look she was giving him that she knew that he knew he was onto her and her plans. "Where's Gloria?"

"I don't know. Couldn't find her anywhere." Five remarked as Gloria stirred.

"You're a great disappointment to me. You can't change what's to come, Five. I truly find it so odd you can't shed this fantasy. You're a first rate pragmatist. You belong here, with us!"

"You made me a killer!" Five said, jumping as The Handler pulled out her luger and fired at him, jumping away to her office and grabbing her grenades.

"You owe me!" The Handler cried as she saw that Five wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"I do owe a debt." Five admitted, the Handler hoping to seize on the statement, before he finished with "But it's not to you." Five removed the pin on one of the grenades and threw it to the Handler.

"Shit." She said as it exploded, ripping through the room as Five ran to safety.

Jumping again to the briefcase room, Five grabbed one before removing the pin on the second grenade and sticking it among the briefcases, running as fast as he could to escape as another blast ripped through the Commission, destroying everything in its path. Dialling the briefcase to take him back to later in the day, he jumped, landing on the counter of the Academy, to see nobody was there.

"Hello? Where is everyone!" Five yelled into the empty hall, wondering where they could all be.

"Five? You're back?" Klaus asked as he and Pogo entered the main room, spotting Five by the bar, yelling.

"Klaus, listen to me carefully. I know how to stop the apocalypse. Where are the others?"


	2. Sinners

_Glad to see people love this fic :) The Watching the Show fic I said I'd write will be started in the next few days. It'll be set just before the show, just so I can get good 'ole Reggie in it. Five will be from the same place in the timeline he is in the show, instead of landing in the backyard before the funeral though he'll land where they're watching the show._

"What do you mean, you know how to stop the apocalypse?" Klaus asked, as Pogo looked bewildered at the conversation.

"The Apocalypse? Master Klaus, Master Five, someone explain, please?" Pogo pleaded. What was going on?

"The world ends in three days, Pogo." Five told him swiftly. "I went to a place and learnt who causes it, now I know who I need to kill."

"Kill?" Pogo asked as Klaus looked at Five.

"Not so fast, little brother." Klaus remarked.

"I'm older than you!" Five snapped.

"I just mean, you're not killing whoever this is alone. You told Luther you found us all dead? Yeah, I'm wanting my pound of flesh from this guy as well." Klaus said.

"Klaus, this will be dangerous." Five said, both of them ignoring Pogo, who attempted to regain their attention with a wave of his hand and some coughing.

"All the more reason you need backup." Klaus argued.

"No offence, Klaus, but I can get in quicker without you. Besides, you're not exactly used to fighting anymore, are you?" Five asked.

"You don't forget those old things, baby brother." Klaus winked as Five growled at him. "Just point me towards whatever dick we need to take down and I'll be with you."

"Will someone please inform me of what is going on between you all?" Pogo asked.

"That's a good question. Why don't you first tell me all about dad's plan?" Diego asked, striding into the room, Grace following behind, head bowed.

"My dear boy?" Pogo asked in confusion, before spotting Grace and sighing. "You told him?"

"I had too." Grace said as Pogo hanged his head. Five and Klaus looked at the trio with confusion.

"Erm, what's going on here?" Klaus asked.

"Well I found out the truth about dad's death." Diego told him. "Mom and Pogo have been lying to us about the whole heart attack story. Turns out Dad wanted us all back home to fight the apocalypse he somehow knew was coming, so, and wait for it, this is the best bit." Diego snorted as Pogo interjected.

"Your father killed himself, my boy." Pogo admitted sadly as Klaus and Five both looked stunned.

"Why would he do that?" Five asked sharply.

"He needed you, all of you. The Umbrella Academy, back together, to save the world and stop the apocalypse." Pogo said. "He knew that wouldn't happen if you weren't all united over a single cause, and you wouldn't all come home if he asked nicely. He knew you'd need a major reason to reunite, and he hoped to give you one. By killing himself, he ensured you'd return for the funeral, and by placing suggestions that there was more to it than a simple heart attack, he hoped to draw you all into an investigation, that would cause you to rediscover your teamwork, so you could begin your real mission. Your first mission and final mission from your father. To work together to stop the apocalypse and save the world." Pogo finished explaining with a sorrowful look. "I just wish it were in better circumstances that I could explain all of this to you children."

"He...he killed himself." Klaus said slowly before he burst out laughing. "What?" He asked to everyone else looking at him oddly. "Looks like the old bastard got the last laugh on us. I can't believe he did that, never did anything halfway did he?"

"Klaus, he was a prick, but come on? He killed himself, so what? What does that have to do with the apocalypse?" Five asked.

"He knew it was coming, what else did he know?" Diego demanded. "Pogo, where are his notes? I need to read them."

"I think Master Luther may have taken them with him, he left the house in a hurry when he learnt Master Reginald had sent him to the Moon for, as he saw it, no reason. He sent him to the Moon to give the poor boy a purpose after the accident, he didn't need him on the Moon."

"Wow, I bet that really fucked with Luther." Five said.

"He left with Miss Allison, from what I gathered, neither planned to return." Pogo said as Five shook his head.

"Idiots! I need everyone. Where did they go, do you know?"

"I believe Miss Allison was planning to reunite with her daughter in LA." Pogo said. "I'd assume their flight has already left."

"Fuck it. I'm heading there. I'll meet them when they get off the plane and chase them back if I must." Five said. "The end of the world is coming, it's more important than a few family squabbles. People can go back to ignoring one another after the world is safe."

"Five, wait." Diego said before Five could jump.

"What, Diego? I need to get them back quickly and find this Harold Jenkins."

"Why don't we chase that lead first? I'll see if anyone in the Police knows this guy. You look around with Klaus, if we don't find him in a few hours, then go bring them two back? We may as well have a quick investigation of our own if we plan to stop this." Diego said.

"I guess you're right." Five admitted.

"Will one of you please tell me what is happening?" Pogo asked. "The apocalypse your father was always sure was coming, it's now?"

"Three days. If we don't find and stop Harold Jenkins, the world will say goodnight on April 1st." Five explained. "Now, Pogo, will you and Mom run interference? If Vanya comes back, or if Luther and Allison do, keep them here until we return?"

"I will try my best, my boy." Pogo nodded.

"Now, Diego, you go see the police angle you were talking about. Klaus, do you have anyone on the streets who might know some things?"

"I could ask around, see if the name is familiar." Klaus told him.

"I'll take you to your friends. Now hold on, I've never jumped with anyone before." Five said. "If you feel a bit sick, that's natural. Just tell me if any appendages drop off." He remarked, grabbing Klaus and jumping before Klaus could protest.

"Diego..." Grace said, looking at her son as he headed towards the door.

"No, Mom. I'm sorry, but no. You kept all of that from me. I'm sorry, but I can't, I just can't trust you. Not now. Not yet. I need to go, get out of here." Diego told her. "I'll be back, but I'm sorry, not now." He said, quickly hurrying through the door before Grace could say another word.

"Pogo...what have I done?" Grace asked softly as Pogo looked over to her.

"What have we done, my dear?" Pogo asked her. "I fear the children will never forgive us."

/

"Klaus." Dave said, watching over him as Klaus felt his stomach leaving his body through his mouth.

"What, Dave?" Klaus choked. "Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

"I was going to say, your brother looks impatient. You should probably see what he wants."

"Five's a grumpy asshole, he can wait a few minutes." Klaus replied.

"Not him." Another voice said behind Klaus, Klaus turning to see Ben stood before him.

"Ben? What brings you here?"

"Saving the world?" Ben asked. "Klaus, please. Talk. I know you're not ok. You just lost Dave, I know he doesn't want you to do what you're doing, do you, Dave?"

"Not in the slightest." Dave said.

"What do you mean, what I'm doing?"

"Klaus, we both know when you're happy and when you're going through the motions, even if the others can't see it. You think you have no reason to live without Dave, no reason to keep fighting?"

"Because I don't, Ben!" Klaus cried. "I'm sorry but I don't. Dave is dead. You're dead. What reason do I have to want to live, to fight on?"

"I'll give you five." Ben told him. "Luther. Diego. Allison. Five. Vanya."

"Ben..." Klaus started before Dave interrupted him.

"No, he's right, Klaus." Dave said. "You have your siblings. Sure, you have your share of issues with one another, but I know you love them and they love you, any idiot could see that. Please, Klaus. If you can't live for me, if you can't live for Ben, live for them."

"I don't want to live without you, though, Dave. Why did you have to be taken from me? Why does everyone I care about get taken from me?" Klaus cried.

"Not all of them are gone." Ben told Klaus. "Our siblings, you idiot. They do love you, and I know you love them. Fight for them. Save the world, as you should do, and after that, work on your powers. Dad always did say you had more potential than you lived up to." Ben told him. "Maybe one of your powers will help with that?"

"All I do is see dead people! What else could I do?" Klaus asked.

"You could do so much more!" Dave told him. "You're a hero and stronger than you could ever know, Klaus. Live. Please. For me. Live."

"I will." Klaus said after a moment, shaking his head, seeing Dave and Ben fade away and Five look at him in concern.

"Are you alright, Klaus? I know the jumps can take a lot out of you the first few times."

"I'll be fine, Five. Come on, we need to find Harold Jenkins and stop him."

/

Vanya walked into the Academy and started calling out, hoping to find anyone.

"Luther? Allison? Klaus? Five? Pogo? Mom? Is anyone here?"

"Miss Vanya, are you alright?" Pogo asked, coming into the hall and seeing the state of Vanya. Hair all over, blood on her hands and clothes, clothes ripped, tears streaming down her eyes. "Grace! Come here! Vanya needs your assistance!"

"Pogo….I'm sorry..." Vanya said, repeating her words again and again as Pogo and Grace lead her up to the infirmary.

"Miss Vanya, what happened to you?" Pogo asked as Vanya pulled out her father's notebook and Pogo gasped.

"I read it….he used me, he wanted to use my powers...I used them….he's dead….I left him there, I just couldn't...I can't..." Vanya began to cry as Pogo and Grace both wrapped their arms around her.

"It'll be alright, my dear girl." Pogo told her.

"It'll be fine, Vanya, sweetie." Grace told her. "Do you want a hot bath drawing?"

"Yes please, Mom." Vanya sobbed as Grace headed off to make it.

"Miss Vanya..." Pogo started. "How much of that book did you read?"

"I just glanced through it, Pogo." Vanya told him. "But I read enough. Why did dad want to suppress my powers? What reasoning did he have? Did you know?"

"Miss Vanya..." Pogo started, words failing him as he thought on how he had failed this young woman before him.

"Please, Pogo. Why did he do it and did you know?"

"Yes, Miss Vanya. I knew." Pogo said softly as Vanya felt her anger building at his words.

"Why?" Was the only word Vanya could get out, she could feel her rage, her powers, demanding to be let out, to teach Pogo a lesson for what he did, to hurt him, to punish him, to kill him.

"Your father thought it would be better for you to not have to deal with your powers, at least until you could control them. You were too powerful, too uncontrollable in your infancy, and you hurt people, Miss Vanya. We only sought to make your life more manageable."

"For you?" Vanya spat. "I know why he did it. Dad couldn't handle having someone he couldn't control, couldn't make his happy little puppet, could he? Look at me and tell me you don't think that was his thoughts."

"I can't speak for the dead, Miss Vanya, but for my part, in this shameful act, in not telling you before now, I can only offer my apologies. I'm sorry, Miss Vanya. If you must hurt me, if you must even kill me over this, please, just don't take it out on anyone else. Your siblings never knew and Grace couldn't either. Her memory of your powers were wiped. Please, if you need to resort to anger and violence over this, just hurt me." Pogo pleaded as Vanya felt her rage building more and more, felt the wind whipping around her again, despite the lack of an open window, and she saw Pogo rising into the air. After a moment of thinking, of absorbing his words, Vanya sighed, the wind died down and Pogo fell to the ground with a thump.

"Get out, Pogo. Please." Vanya told him. Pogo got to his feet and shuffled to the door, casting one last sad look over to her before leaving.

"Vanya, honey?" Grace's voice came from the other side of the door as Vanya stared after where Pogo had just left.

"Yeah, Mom?" Vanya asked quietly.

"Do you want some cookies baking? Pogo tells me you'll be fine and don't need any treatment?"

"Yeah I'm alright, Mom." Vanya told her. "Cookies sound great."

/

"Detective Beaman, a pleasure to see you." Diego said as he arrived outside the police station to see Beaman stood there, definitely not pleased to see him.

"Diego, what are you doing here? You need to leave, now."

"What, why?" Diego asked, confused.

"Your prints are all over the scene where…..where they found Patch. There's a warrant out for you. They think you did it."

"They? You know I didn't, don't you?" Diego asked frantically. How was he meant to get the file if the police wanted him for Eudora's murder.

"I know you and Patch had a history, and that sometimes you got way too emotional, both of you. But...I know you'd never kill her." Beaman said. "I need to know, why were you there? What happened?"

"Listen, Chuck, I wish I could tell you. I do. Even I don't fully know what happened. I went after Patch, she told me she'd found my brother, he went missing, I got to where she'd tracked him down, she was ...a-already gone. No-one else was there." Diego said, feeling the tears pricking his eyes as he recalled.

"Alright. Well it just got a lot harder to clear your name if there's no credible suspect other than yourself." Beaman shook his head.

"Listen, I know it's a lot to ask, I'm looking though, you have my word, I'll find whoever did it and bring them back here. But I need a favour."

"A favour? Oh no, I'm already doing you a favour by not hauling you inside right now and throwing you into a cell." Beaman explained.

"Please, Chuck. I need this to help. This could give me a lead for Patch."

Beaman thought it over for a moment before shaking his head and sighing.

"Alright. What is it?"

"I need a file on someone. Harold Jenkins."

"I'll see what I can do, but that's it, alright Diego? After this, you're on your own. The next time I see you after this, if you don't have Patch's killer in your grip, I'm taking you in. Wait in the alleyway, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You won't regret it." Diego promised as Beaman headed back inside. Diego slipped away down the side alley, careful to avoid any beat cops mulling around.

After a few minutes, Beaman returned with a file, handing it over to Diego.

"Here you go. Now, get out of here and don't come back until you have the bastard that killed Patch."

"I promise you, Chuck. They'll wish they'd never been born when I find them." Diego promised, rushing out of the alley and heading to his car. Getting back in, he drove back for the Academy. Hopefully Five and Klaus would be back now and they could get planning. Maybe with Luther and Allison in tow.

/

Luther and Allison got off the plane hand in hand. Allison knew there could well be media at the airport, but for once, she found she didn't care. As long as she had Luther with her, she could do anything.

"Allison?" Luther asked, looking ahead with a worried tone as she daydreamed.

"Hmm?"

"Why is Five glaring at us?"

"What?" Allison asked, breaking out of her reverie to see Five stood before them, foot pacing, a placard in hand that read "Idiots"

"There you two are." Five said as they approached him. "I've been stood here waiting for ten minutes!"

"Five, what are you doing here? Where did you go?" Luther asked.

"I went to the Commission, agreed to work for them again in exchange for some promises. They didn't keep theirs and I didn't keep mine. The main thing is, I know who causes the apocalypse. Come on. We need everyone to take them down."

"What? You found them?" Luther asked.

"Five, we can't, we're here to see Claire, bring her back with us."

"Look, I'm sorry Allison, but we don't have time for that. We need to go get him now. I promise, once this is all over, I'll bring you back myself if you want, but we need to get back to the Academy. Quickly." Five told her, as Allison shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Five, but no. I won't leave my daughter."

"Fine." Five bit out. "I'll take you to Claire, ok? Hold on. I've never tried jumping more than one person with me before. You will be sick when we land, I should say."

"Wait, what?" They both asked as Five jumped, pulling them away from the airport.

Landing in the garden of Allison's old home, Allison and Luther felt themselves both expelling their food from the plane as Five grimaced as some of their vomit landed near his shoes.

"Are you both good to go?" Five asked, the two of them weakly nodding.

"Great. So, is this where Claire will be?" Five asked as Allison nodded.

"I gave Patrick the house, so yeah, they should be here."

"Good. I'll jump in, sneak Claire out whilst you two stay here. Once I have her, I'll jump all four of us back to the Academy. If I managed two people without injury, three should be fine."

"Wait, what do you mean, should be fine?" Allison asked.

"Well I've only started jumping with others today. It's uncharted territory for me, Allison." Five said. "I can try, but I can't promise anything about injuries or what not."

"Maybe Five had a point at the airport." Luther said as Allison turned to him.

"We can't protect Claire if she's hurt in a jump, and if the apocalypse can be stopped, we need all hands, don't we?" Luther asked. "Maybe it'll be safer for Claire if we leave now with Five, and come back for her when we've saved the world?"

"What if we don't?" Allison said. "What if Claire's last moments with me were just sad ones, because I had to leave her? I don't….I can't..." Allison started to cry as Luther wrapped his arms around her.

"How about this." Five said. "We leave Claire here, we can't risk her. But, I'll take you with me into the house, we'll make sure you get to visit and speak with your daughter."

"Thank you, Five." Luther smiled at him as Allison untangled herself from Luther and threw her arms around Five, Five awkwardly patting her back.

"Alright, let's go." He said, taking Allison's hand and jumping with her into the house.

"Claire?" Allison asked as she looked around the room that Five had taken her into, seeing a small figure lying in a bed as Five slumped to the floor.

"I just need a few minutes to regroup." Five said as Allison looked over at him. "Go, speak to her."

"Mom?" Claire's voice came as she looked over and saw Allison, turning back to her and smiling.

"Hey, baby girl." Allison said with a teary smile as Claire smiled brightly and threw herself out of her bed, jumping into Allison's arms.

"I knew you'd be back before long! Mom!"

"I'm here, Claire, I'll always come back for you." Allison told her as she cuddled into her daughter.

"Who is that?" Claire asked, pointing to Five.

"That's your uncle Five."

"The one who went missing? Why does he look so young?"

"I just do." Five said to her with a tired smile. "It's nice to meet you, Claire."

"It's nice to meet you too, Uncle Five." Claire grinned at him as Five felt his heart soar.

"Listen, baby, I have to go real soon, but I promise, I'll be back soon." Allison told Claire as Claire focused back on her mother.

"Why can't you stay, Mom?"

"Because your Mom is a hero." Five told Claire.

"I know that, Uncle Five. She was in the Umbrella Academy."

"Not was. Is. The Academy needs to go save the world one more time." Five told Claire as her eyes lit up.

"You need to go, Mom. You need to go save the world."

"I will, baby. Then, I'll be back for you. Now go get back into bed, ok?"

"Ok, Mom. Go save the day."

"I will." Allison nodded before grabbing onto Five. "Goodbye baby."

"Goodbye Claire." Five smiled.

"Goodbye Uncle Five. Goodbye Mom, I love you." Claire said as she got back into her bed.

"I love you too." Allison said as Five jumped her back outside to where Luther was waiting.

"How did it go?" Luther asked as Allison cried again and hugged him.

"Let's just go." Five said with an awkward look as he held onto them and jumped, landing back into the Academy main room, seeing Klaus and Diego already there, looking shocked.

"What's happened?" Luther asked.

"We found the guy responsible for the apocalypse. Harold Jenkins."

"Who is it?" Allison asked as Five went to sit down to regain his energy.

"It's Vanya's boyfriend, the guy she brought with her to the Academy yesterday. Leonard."

"Guys?" A voice came from the door as Vanya walked into the room with Pogo and Grace behind her, Pogo looking unsure, Grace holding a tray of cookies, one of them in Vanya's hand.

"Would you children like a cookie?" Grace asked as she saw the others stood there.

"Vanya!" They said, then noticing the blood on her, paused.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"Leonard….he had dad's old notebook, he was planning something...I'm not sure what it is was exactly, but it was bad, and I just felt myself getting angrier and angrier and I...I stopped him." Vanya said awkwardly.

"Stopped him?" Diego asked, perplexed.

"How?" Luther looked shocked.

"Wait, does this mean the apocalypse is off?" Allison enquired.

"It can't be that easy, can it?" Five exclaimed. Really, was this it? If Harold was stopped, was that it done?

"I killed him." Vanya admitted in a whisper as the rest looked at her in shock.

"How?" Diego asked. This was Vanya, sweet, innocent Vanya. She didn't hurt a fly, how could she have killed someone?

Suddenly the chairs behind them began to rattle, the others looked around at them, before turning back when they heard Vanya's voice again.

"Like this." She said, looking at her, they saw Vanya's eyes turning white and she was starting to float slightly.

"What's happening?" Luther asked, shocked by what he was seeing. Were her eyes turning white?

"Vanya?" Allison asked in shock, Klaus just staring at his sister opened mouthed. Diego took a step back at the sight of it, looking around again at the objects rattling.

"Your father always thought it best to keep it a secret, and shamefully I went along with him. Miss Vanya, like you children, has always had powers." Pogo told them as they looked at Vanya, Vanya who was smiling at them, looking to the entire world for acceptance, for love, for guidance and for encouragement. Instead, her siblings looked at her in shock, awe and…fear.

_Excluding Author's notes, this chapter is exactly 4000 words. Wow._


	3. Family Ties

Vanya looked around at her siblings to see their reactions to her new powers, to her sense of finally belonging, and what she saw sickened and angered her.

Fear. All of them. Sure, they had awe and excitement on their faces too, but she could see the fear, in Luther and Diego it was clear as day, in some of the others it was more masked, but fear was on all of their faces and Vanya _hated _it.

"Why?" She asked, taking a deep breath to try calm herself, letting herself sink back to the floor.

"What do you mean, why?" Five asked.

"I can see the way you're all looking at me." Vanya said, tears pricking the corners of her eyes, but she didn't care at that moment. She was going to say her piece. "When I learnt about these powers I was scared at first but then excited, I thought, this is it, you'll all accept me now, it can be as it should have been all along, but looking at you, I can see you're scared of my powers, don't even deny it! I hoped it'd be better, but it seems you're all the assholes, just like dad!" Vanya cried as she fled the room, not looking back, ignoring the calls of Pogo and Grace for her to wait. If she stayed, she'd do something she knew she'd regret.

"Vanya, wait!" Klaus yelled, as the rest looked between themselves. What could they do to get Vanya to stop?

Vanya ignored his calls and headed out to the front door, rushing outside and running up the street.

"So, what do we do now?" Diego asked.

"Children!" Pogo berated them as he turned to them with sad eyes. "I know you've all had your differences, but Miss Vanya is your sister and she is in pain. I cannot express how disappointed I am that you all judged her so quickly. If I were you, I'd be looking into finding your currently distraught sister and bringing her back to a supportive family." Pogo said before turning and leaving.

"I love you children, all of you, but hurting your sister is against everything I've ever seen from you. You children have each other, and only each other, once all is said and done. Think on it." Grace said before she too swept from the room, leaving the five siblings looking at each other in shame and disgust.

/

'Why can't they accept me? Why do they fear me? What's so wrong with me that my powers scare them whilst I've done nothing they haven't themselves?' Vanya asked herself as she walked, not paying attention to where she was heading, she just found herself walking through the streets, further and further away from the Academy as the light got darker and darker as the minutes and hours passed by.

"Hey." A voice said behind her, whirling around Vanya saw an unfamiliar woman smiling at her.

"Can I help you?" Vanya sniffled.

"You looked like you could use a shoulder to cry on." The woman said with a shrug. "Do you want to talk about whatever it is?"

"Thanks but no." Vanya said, as politely as she could. How would she even begin to have that conversation? "I have powers and my siblings are scared because I never did before and now I've killed someone and to top it off the end of the world is supposed to be in a few days and we have no idea what to do to stop it."

"Well, if you do want to talk, I've got plenty of time and nothing to do." She said with a smile to Vanya, who couldn't help but smile back to her. "It's like I've always said, que sera sera."

/

"How could we be so stupid?" Allison asked the others as they sat around the kitchen table, wondering what they could do next. It had been a couple of hours since Vanya had left, but none of them had any idea where to look. They'd checked out her apartment, the theatre, Harold's old house, as well as walking a few blocks in all directions and checking coffee shops, but nothing. It was as if she had vanished.

"You can't blame yourself, Allison, we were all shocked by it." Luther told her.

"She's not, she's blaming all of us and she's right you idiot." Five hissed at Luther, who rocked back at the venom in his tone. "All of us, we had each other with our powers when we were kids, and we helped each other, but Vanya, she's had no-one her entire life, and now she's found out she has powers too, and the first thing we all do is react in horror, we all made it pretty clear on our faces we were scared and so was she, and all we did was make her fear us."

"We need to make it right." Allison said.

"How?" Diego asked. "We have no idea where to find her, or how to deal with this, do we? Five said the apocalypse is in two days, how do we factor this in?"

"Maybe Vanya can help?" Luther said. "You told me you found us all dead, Five, but Vanya wasn't there with us, was she? With you and her helping, maybe we'll have enough to win this time."

"But Harold was the cause, at least I thought. With him dead, I don't know if the apocalypse is already over. If it isn't, I don't know what we need to do to stop it as I don't know the cause, I can't exactly sneak into the Commission again to try find out who they're manipulating." Five said.

"Well whatever the cause is, we need to be together." Klaus said. "Listen, we have a better chance of stopping it at full strength, and we've seen Vanya's powers clearly aren't small, with her we have a better chance of winning."

"If she can control them." Luther said.

"What's your problem, Luther?" Diego turned on him. "Sure, I've been angry with Vanya, we all have, but look at this! She's clearly hurting, confused about powers she didn't even know she had, and your move is to accuse her of not being in control, and trying to shun her because of it?"

"What do you mean?" Luther challenged him, standing up to loom over Diego.

"You're more like dad than you think, big boy." Diego told him, standing as well, squaring off against him. "If it's something you don't like, you condemn it, regardless of what it is or how it'll effect others."

"I'm just thinking, clearly she won't know how to control them, we can't trust she can control them if it came to it." Luther argued.

"Which is why we find her and help her, you idiot." Allison snarled at him, Luther looking shocked by this.

"I'm not saying we don't, I'm just saying -" Luther began before Five interrupted him.

"- It doesn't matter what you're saying. We find Vanya, it's as simple as that." Five said. "Now, let's all focus, where would she go?"

"She used to always go for walks when she was a teenager, heading North." Pogo said, walking into the room. "Perhaps if you headed North for a few miles, you'd find her?"

"I'll jump it." Five said, jumping away before anyone could speak.

Reappearing outside a park, Five looked around, the street was dark save for the street lights, and there was no sign of anyone around. Sighing, he jumped again a few streets over, coming across Vanya sat on the roadside.

"Vanya!" Five called, her heading perking up at the sight of him.

"Five? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We've been looking for you." Five explained. "God, Vanya, I'm sorry, we all are. We didn't mean to react like that, I just-"

"-Five, it's fine." Vanya smiled at him. Five looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I forgive you. Honestly, I do. I get why you acted like that. I ran into someone, a woman, we had a talk, she explained to me about why you did what you did, probably, she made me realise that despite everything, family should stick together."

"Sounds like a smart woman." Five remarked.

"She had a weird saying though." Vanya smiled at the memory of it.

"Oh?"

"Que sera sera. What will be, will be." Vanya told him as Five felt his blood freeze.


	4. Rumours

_A fair few people asking why the Handler would encourage Vanya to make amends with her family? All part of the plan. She knows full well, the best way to set off the bomb? Surround it with lit fuses like her siblings._

_I feel I keep saying this but I'm so sorry updates have gone from daily to sporadic. Work has increased hours at the minute with a few people quitting so I'm working more recently, means less time to write, especially when I just want to go to sleep when I get home._

Five looked around the quiet street, Vanya watching him carefully. Was he alright? He seemed on edge since she told him about that strange woman she'd met. His eyes kept darting wildly, he seemed too panicked to try jump with her. Had she said something?

Five was freaking out. How had she survived? He'd seen a grenade blow up at her feet. How did anyone survive such a close range blast as that? Furthermore, what was she doing with Vanya? Harold Jenkins was dead, surely it was over. But if the Handler was hanging around Vanya, it meant it still had to be on, and Vanya was somehow mixed up with it.

Five felt his world come crashing down with a single realising thought.

'Vanya causes the apocalypse." Five realised with a shudder.

Five looked into Vanya's eyes and saw a small gleam in them, a gleam of hope and happiness, a soothing idea until Five realised that within a few days, those eyes would be filled with madness, fire, fear...and death.

"So, back home?" Vanya asked him, a small frown forming on her face when she saw Five's eyes widen and a sheen of sweat appear on his forehead. "Five...are you alright?"

"What? Yes, I'm fine." Five told her, waving her off as internally he panicked.

Vanya looked at him in worry but held her tongue. If it was truly serious, Five would talk to her, wouldn't he? Part of her was still irritated by them, why would they dismiss her and having powers out of hand? Now they were all alike, they could move on from their past, couldn't they? They could all be a real family? Why were they scared when she first showed them her powers?

"Come on, Five." Vanya said, standing. "We need to get back, is the apocalypse still on?"

"I don't know." Five lied. "I'm hoping not but I've learnt life isn't easy, they'll be some way for it to still be on I'm sure. We'll find it and stop it in time."

"Five, come on, we need to go." Vanya told him. Nodding, Five grabbed her hand and jumped the two of them back to the Academy gates, opening the door, they heard Allison's voice.

"Five? Is that you?"

"We're back!" Five called, hearing footsteps, they saw the others coming out of the main room, along with Pogo and Grace, seeing Five with Vanya, they rushed forward.

"Vanya!" Allison called out as she saw her sister, rushing forward to embrace her. Klaus bounced over as well to try join in the hug, whilst Five moved to the side to avoid being swept up. Diego and Luther kept back, smiling but aloof.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Allison asked as she wrapped Vanya up in her arms, ignoring her protests. Five looked over to see Klaus turning, not towards Vanya, but towards him.

"Oh no, Klaus, what are you doing?" Five yelped as Klaus gripped him tightly as well, pinning his arms to his side as Klaus engulfed him in a hug.

"Shush, this is happening." Klaus told him as Five wriggled and struggled within his grip before going limp after a moment.

"Oh, fine." Five said, contemplating for a moment.

'This is actually nice, this is good.' Five thought to himself as he let Klaus hug him for a moment before deciding enough was enough and freeing his arms, he pushed Klaus back.

"I'm sorry I snapped at everyone and left." Vanya said, disentangling herself from Allison's arms.

"Vanya, don't be, we're the ones who are sorry." Allison told her with a smile.

"Yeah, we freaked out, we were idiots, we're sorry." Klaus told her.

"Yeah, I mean, who knew? I shouldn't have judged, I know what it's like to be alone." Luther apologised.

"We all do, but yeah, I'm sorry too, Van. We all are." Diego told her with a small smile as Vanya beamed at them all.

Maybe this would turn out to be alright after all?

"So, what are your powers?" Klaus asked after a moment of everyone just feeling sorry for each other and themselves.

"I...I'm not sure." Vanya said softly. What were her powers exactly?

"We'll figure them out, together." Allison assured her with a smile.

"I'm just glad I'm not ordinary." Vanya admitted softly, as Allison froze.

"_I heard a rumour that you think you're just ordinary."_

"Oh no..." Allison mumbled softly, loud enough that Vanya could hear her.

"What's wrong, Allison?" She asked, worried.

"When we were kids, just before you started taking your meds, you were quarantined for a while." Allison started to explain, Vanya nodded as memories came back to her, the others mulled on it as well and nodded, slightly remembering.

"When you were down there, I remember Dad sent me down with him and Mom one night. I thought I was just visiting you, Dad said it was a reward for good behaviour, it was a way for me to help you get better." Allison said, her voice starting to shake.

"Allison?" Luther asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright? Whatever it is, it's ok." Vanya told her with a small smile, trying to reassure her.

Five got a sinking feeling in his stomach. If Allison was about to say what he thought she may be about to say, he may need to grab Vanya and jump, before something really bad happened to the rest of his siblings.

"When we got there, he told me to tell you a rumour that you thought you were just ordinary." Allison admitted sadly. "I swear, I didn't understand it at the time and I'm so sorry Vanya, please, can you forgive me?"

Vanya stood quietly as she processed what Allison said, the others looking between giving Vanya pity or giving Allison looks of shock and horror. After a moment that felt like an eternity to Allison, Vanya finally spoke.

"I….I'm not sure." She said, her insides felt like they were in a blender, part of her wanted to rush over to Allison, seeing the hesitation and hurt on her face and hug her, promise her it was ok, that dad was always a bastard and he's rotting in hell, another part of her, the part she could sense was linked most to her powers, wanted to rip the place apart, destroy anyone around her, especially Allison, for daring to try make her less than she was, for hurting her like this for decades.

She could feel a wind starting to blow around her as she struggled to keep herself in check, the others looked at her in worry as they too began to feel the air around them.

"Vanya." Five said in a soft tone, trying to warn yet comfort her.

"What? Oh." Vanya said, seeing what she was doing, and trying to focus on her breathing to stop it. After a few moments, the winds began to subside.

"Vanya.." Allison started, before Vanya held up a hand to stop her.

"No, Allison. I'm sorry, but no. I'm not sure I can forgive you. Like Pogo, you hurt me, you may not have meant too, but you did. For now, please...just leave me alone." Vanya said sadly, tears in her eyes as she turned and left the room, leaving her siblings staring after her.


End file.
